Psyduck's Happy Ending
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: An abused Psyduck is found in the forrest by a  girl who makes Psyduck feel wanted.  However, what happens when the original trainer wants her Psyduck back?  Rated T due to a swear word


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Psyduck waddled into the forest as fast as his little feet would let him. His small tail went side to side as he attempted to run. Psyducks were not good runners. However, this little Psyduck was not giving up. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to get away from _her._

She was probably one of the nastiest people he had ever met. Sure, she fed him and made sure his Pokeball was in tip top condition but she treated him horribly. For the longest time, Psyduck thought it was normal for trainers to scream, yell, and occasionally hit their Pokemon. But Psyduck realized that this was not normal. His yellow body shouldn't be covered in bruises daily. That Togetic of hers was always in perfect condition and treated like a prince.

Psyduck was jealous of Togepi…now a Togetic but he didn't hate the former little egg Pokemon because it wasn't his fault. No, it was the orange haired hot tempered girl's fault, as known as his trainer. Psyduck kept his hands on his head. He had such a head ache. But sometimes he wondered if it was really a head ache from frustration or from sadness.

Tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't the brightest Pokemon or Psyduck in the world. He knew he was a bit slow, but most Psyducks were. He was just a bit slower than the slow.

His trainer had been his trainer for what was it now? Eleven years? And he was finally running away? _Maybe I am stupid._ Psyduck said and he sat down by a tree. His feet were starting to hurt and he began crying harder. He was glad the average life span for a Psyduck was about forty years. Maybe he still had a chance to live a better life? Psyduck doubted this because his trainer or her friends always seemed to find her.

He began to hear footsteps approach him. He began to brace himself for a beating for running off like he had. He flinched. He hated flinching. It made him feel absolutely weak. "Are you alright?" He heard a voice and the footsteps stopped. It wasn't his trainer's voice though. He slowly opened his eyes and saw it was a girl of about eight years old. She had the bluest eyes and the prettiest shade of purple hair. It was in pigtails and fell passed her shoulders. She had a pretty blue and green sundress on and white sandals. He watched her kneel down to the ground, not caring that her dress was becoming a bit dirty and wrinkled.

"Psy?" Psyduck tilted his head to the side.

"Oh you poor Psyduck! What happened to you?" The girl said when she saw his bruises. She realized that when she went to touch him, he flinched. "Did…did a person do this to you on purpose?" Psyduck nodded. Usually children weren't cruel. Maybe she would be able to help him. "I can't believe people do this to their Pokemon." The little girl muttered to herself. "I'll bring you back to my house. My mommy can help you." She said and picked up the Psyduck. He realized this is what it felt like to be carried around like Togepi. Psyduck began to relax in her arms and as she walked through the forest.

In about ten minutes or so, Psyduck looked up at the large, white house. The girl all of a sudden broke out in a run towards the front door and Psyduck enjoyed it as he felt the wind rush past his face.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled as she flung the door open. It hit the wall with a thud.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with that door?" A woman said. She began to descend down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but I found this Psyduck in the woods and it's hurt. Can you help him?"

"Of course." The woman said and took the Psyduck from her daughter.

"I thought it was odd to see a Psyduck here because we don't really have them here so when I saw this one I figured he belonged to someone." She said as her mother examined Psyduck.

"It looks like this was intentional."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it looks like someone did this to the Psyduck on purpose."

"Do you think his trainer did it to him?" The girl asked as she watched her mother carefully put a few bandages on some open wounds that she didn't even know the poor Psyduck had.

"I don't know, sweetie. Hopefully not."

The girl said, "Until we find out who or where his owner is, can I keep him?" She looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. But when we find out who he belongs to, then we give him back, understood?"

"Yes mommy." She said and picked Psyduck up. "Come on; let's go play in the back yard!" She said.

When she got outside, she laid down on her stomach on the bright green grass. She placed Psyduck in front of her and began to talk to him. "Sorry Psyduck. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Arcelia." She said and put her hand out. Psyduck understood the gesture and shook her hand. "I like you." She said and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Psyduck! Psyduck!" He heard those voices. He knew them. It was his Pokemon trainer and her friends! Oh, but he didn't want to leave! He liked this girl so much even though they had just met. "Psyduck!" She ran over to him. Arcelia picked up Psyduck quickly when she stood up.

"Excuse me, but this is my good for nothing Psyduck. He ran off again. He's so stupid. I'm sorry if he bothered you." She said.

"He doesn't seem that bad to me." She replied.

"Sorry. I'm Misty. That was rude of me to not introduce myself." She said.

"I'm Arcelia." She replied. "I found your Psyduck in the woods. He was all bruised. My mom thinks someone did it on purpose."

"Psy Psyduck!" Psyduck said and pointed to his trainer.

"Psyduck, what's wrong? Isn't Misty your trainer?" She asked. She handed Psyduck over to Misty but Psyduck squirmed out of her arms and landed clumsily on the ground. He waddled back over to Arcelia and tried to hide his pudgy body behind her leg. She then realized that Psyduck was afraid of Misty. "Wait…you're the one who hurt Psyduck?"

"Well…yes I did." Misty said. "But he deserved it! He was being so annoying and just stupid."

"He's not stupid!"

"Why are you standing up for such an incompetent Pokemon? I've had this Psyduck for years and he just causes me headaches." The two men that appeared with Misty stepped back a few feet. When Misty was angry, they knew to stay out of the way. They felt bad for the poor girl that was being screamed at by Misty.

"If I don't then who will?" Arcelia said. "Besides, I think we should let Psyduck choose who he wants to go with."

"Alright." Misty agreed. Psyduck stayed next to Arcelia, indicating that he wanted to stay with her. "You know what? I'm perfectly okay with that. Good bye forever Psyduck. And good riddance." Misty said. This made Arcelia angry. And Psyduck. Especially Psyduck.

"You know what? You are just mean." Arcelia yelled at Misty. She did have quite a temper, just like her mother's actually.

"Like I'm going to be insulted by an eight year old." Misty pushed her down on the ground.

"Come on Misty." A man with a hat said and he grabbed her wrist. "That's not right. She's not even ten yet."

"Ash, I'm not going to let some little brat insult me! That Psyduck has caused me so many problems and she has no idea what he has caused me!" Misty screeched. The other man stared at the scene before him. The little girl named Arcelia began to start crying. Brock realized that between the fighting and the little girl crying, no one noticed Psyduck evolving.

"Umm, guys?" Brock said.

"What?" Screamed Misty who had just punched Ash.

"Psyduck's evolving." Brock pointed. Arcelia looked over her shoulder and saw a Golduck behind her.

"A Golduck!" Misty said and dropped Ash and made a dash over to Golduck. "I have a Golduck now! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"No, I have a Golduck now." Arcelia said and wiped her tears away. "You said that Psyduck got to choose who he wants to go with and he chose me. Right, Golduck?" Golduck nodded.

"But I still have his Pokeball. Golduck, return." Misty commanded but Golduck didn't listen. He dodged the red beam of light and used confusion to destroy the Pokeball. "That's no fair! This is my fuckin' Golduck!" Misty screamed. She picked up Arcelia and held her in the air and shook her violently. Golduck didn't know what to do. Just because he had evolved, he knew he was still stupid and couldn't control his confusion yet. He had just gotten lucky when he used it just minutes before. He heard the sweet little girl scream at the top of her lungs. Brock and Ash were attempting to get the girl from Misty but it wouldn't work. She was too strong.

"What the hell is going on? Put down my daughter now!" Yelled a woman. "Put her down now!" When Misty didn't listen, the woman sent an Arcanine to get Arcelia away from Misty or Misty away from Arcelia. When Misty saw the approaching Arcanine she immediately put the girl down who fell down with a thump. Arcelia ran up to her mother who hugged her.

"Mommy…she hurt me."

"I know, but I think you're alright." She said and stood in front of her daughter. "Now as for you three, you have some explaining to do."

"Mommy, the two men didn't do anything. It was that girl Misty." Arcelia pointed out.

"Misty…that name's familiar." She took a closer look at her. Memories came rushing back. "Twerpette?"

"Is that Jessie?" Ash asked. Her hair was no longer styled like how it once was. Her hair was relaxed and tied up in a pony tail.

"Yes it's me and what do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Arcelia stepped up and explained the whole situation to her. She told everything from Psyduck evolving and Misty picking her up and shaking her violently. "I think Golduck should choose."

"I agree." Ash and Brock said at the same time. Even they had to admit that Misty treated the former Psyduck poorly for years. Golduck easily chose Arcelia and stood behind Jessie and next to the girl. Jessie took out a Pokeball and set it on the ground. Golduck immediately went in it. Jessie picked it up and handed it to her daughter.

"I can't believe this!" Misty shouted.

"Get off of my property. Especially you, Misty. And don't you ever threaten or touch my daughter again, do you hear me?" Jessie snarled. If anyone could be more frightening than Misty, Ash guessed it was Jessie because Misty stepped back and had a frightened look on her face. The Arcanine growled at her and Misty ran away, dragging Ash and Brock behind her. Golduck popped out of his Pokeball and smiled as he walked back into the beautiful white house with his new trainer, Arcelia and her mother. Golduck finally had a good home.


End file.
